My Valentines Day Secret
by AjrSizedProductions
Summary: Milton and Jerry soon find out that love can come from anyone at any time.


**Sup. I know it's no where near Valentines day, but I decided to write this story. Want to read some of my other stories go to the M rated section and look for a story called Just Us Guys. And this is slash so if you don't like it, I really won't care. And sorry if the ending seems really rushed. **

* * *

It was Valentines Day in Seaford and everything was going great. Well except for the Wasabi Warriors, Kim left so Jack doesn't have a date. Milton doesn't have a date, he tried a girl that he really liked but she rejected him. Rudy was the only one who had a date, so he was the only lucky one there. But then there was Jerry Martinez, the only kid who had a crush but couldn't admit it. He loved his best friend, Milton, ever since they first met. Jerry was gay, but he couldn't admit it because he thought it would change how his friends viewed him. The only person he told were his parents, Mika, that's why they broke up, and every other girl he dated. The reason why he still dates girls is because he needs people to talk to, who aren't his parents. They tell him the worst advise in the world, like one time he like a girl they actually told him to be someone different instead of himself... which was good advice, until he acted like himself on the next date. But back to the story. Jerry was waking up sad, because he had no date for a dance his school was having and because Milton was dating some girl that Jerry hated. He has seen this girl and how she acts. He thought she was a straight slut, he seen her date 3 guys at once and used all of them.

Jerry thought to himself as he sat down on his bed. "Why should I even put on this suit,I have no date, but the guy I wants to date might get hurt. And if I tell him something then he would probably cuss me out and call me a fucking loser and a fag or something. NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN. IF THAT BITCH DOES ANYTHING TO HURT MY MILTON I WOULD KILL HER!" He then put on his purple dress shirt and and then his black slacks then his black socks and last his shoes. "FUUUUUCK" Jerry groaned "Why should I go? I'm going to be the only Wasabi Warrior without a date. Damnit Jerry you're not going just because you want a date, you're going to save Milton." He continued to get dressed and headed out to the gymnasium.

When he got there he saw Jack and Kim holding hands and Milton and his date, Sahara Cawfield, holding hands.

"Hey Jerry! Where's your date at?" Milton asked.

"Don't have one." Jerry said with a bit of depression in his voice. Everyone looked sad at him.

"What ever happened to you asking Samantha?" Kim asked.

"Well she said no and there she is, dancing with Kevin." Everyone looked towards the dance floor and saw the two dancing.

"Well don't let my depression bring everyone down have fun, I'll just be at a table." Jerry said with a smile. He was trying not to be the party pooper of everyone's night and he felt okay if his friends had fun.

"Well Jerry we won't have fun if..." Milton started until Sahara grabbed his arm and said "Lets go Milton." She grabbed him and headed to the dance floor. They started dancing to "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons.

"OOOOOOOOOH SNAP THIS IS MY JAM!" Kim yelled followed by terrible dancing that could give a baby nightmares for weeks. Jerry laughed at how bad she dances. And all Jack could do was just shake his head into his hand.

"Kim please stop dancing. People are starting to stare." Jack asked. She just ignored him and continued to do what she loved to do. Jack grabbed her by the arm and went to the dance floor. Jerry grabbed some punch and went to a table and sat down. The upbeat, fun, loving guy everyone knew and loved was dying on the inside. The pain was killing him watching THAT GIRL dance with Milton made him upset and angry at the same time. As time and time progressed he became even more sadder than ever. He was feeling teary and was about to cry his eyes out, but he went to get some more punch. It was getting addicting every cup after the other got better and he soon started to lose himself. The dance floor was really spinning and his head was clearing every thought of sucide and eased the pain of his broken heart. He looked into the cup and knew something wasn't right. But he didn't care it was working. What Jerry didn't know was that someone spiked the punch and he has been knocking down drink after drink and this was his 10th cup. He didn't know what was going on his legs started to take over and sooner than later he was on the dance floor grinding on some brunette haired girl, well what he thought was a girl, to "Blurred Lines." Soon he was having an erection and then the "GIRL" turned around.

"HEY SOMETHING POKED...JERRY! DUDE GET OFF ME!" Jack yelled as he pushed Jerry away.

"Come on baby lets just dance the night away." Jerry said as he got closer to Jack.

"Are you drunk?" Jack asked really worried for his friend. This wasn't the Jerry no one has scene. Hell this wasn't the Jerry, even though he is Jerry, has scene either. Jack dragged Jerry to a table and sat him down. Soon Kim came over and was really worried about what was happening.

"What wrong with Jerry?" Kim asked hoping Jack knew the answer.

"I don't know, but I can tell by the scent on his breathe he has been drinking heavily." He soon grabbed the one cup that Jerry did't finished and tasted it.

He nodded and said "Yup someone has spiked the punch."

"Who would do such a thing?" They both started thinking of the dumb asses that would do this. Then it hit them like a ton of bricks.

"FRANK" They both said, then they headed off to give a piece of their words to Frank. They left Jerry alone and just like that he started crying his eyes out. And just like that Milton was running out of the gymnasium with his hands over his eyes. Jerry saw him run and decided to go after him. Once Jerry left through the front doors he couldn't see Milton at all. Even though he was drunk he still had sense of what was going on. He looked to the right and saw a figure running, so he decided to chase after it. And just like that it started rain.

"MILTON WAIT UP" Jerry yelled, but he kept running until his heart would give out. Milton wouldn't stop at all he didn't even hear Jerry, he just kept running. He decided to cut into the woods where he lost Jerry. Jerry didn't know where he was, but he could hear the sound of crying. So he slowly walked and then almost threw up from all of that running. He started speaking quietly.

"GOD I'M SOOOOO FUCKED UP, but how am I sobber? Jerry FOCUS ON MILTON YOUR LOVE." he mentally yelled at himself. He got closer to the crying sound and approached him slowly.

"Milton?" he said looking at the bot with his knees up to his chest and his arms folded with his head in it. He lifted his head and looked at Jerry .

"Why does every girl seem to use me." He said sadly. "WHY DO THEY JUST FUCKING SCREW ME OVER FOR BULLSHIT JERRY!" Jerry walked over to him and sat next to him, not caring if his suit gets dirty or not. He put his arm around Milton. Milton looked up at him with wide eyes and Jerry could tell that it was his tears instead of the rain. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and looked at Milton.

"I don't know why Milton some just do. But one day you'll find the right person even if they're looking at you." Milton looked confused at what Jerry just said.

"What do you mean tha..." Milton was cut off by Jerry's lips pressed against his. Jerry didn't care what was happening and neither did Milton. Milton has been dreaming about this day for years, but never could tell him. Once they parted Jerry looked at him wide eyed.

"So you're not going to call me a name like gay or fag or anything like that?" Jerry wondered looking innocent at him.

"Jerry no I would never. I liked you ever since we met. I was just too afraid to tell you so please can we keep our love a secret. I don't want anyone to freak out or anything about our love." Jerry nodded at Milton's suggestion. He even couldn't believe that they were going to date, he couldn't believe that Milton was even gay or bi. He was too excited that Milton would be his valentine after having weeks of no luck.

They just sat under a random tree and Jerry said "Lets go back before they start to wonder where we're at." They both stood up and held hands and walked back to the dance to catch up with Jack and Kim. While they were walking Milton stopped them in the middle of the street and looked at his lover in his eyes.

"Jerry would you be my Valentine?" Jerry smiled and looked at Milton and said 'Of course I would." Then they made their first official couple kiss and kept walking hand in hand back to the gymnasium.


End file.
